Ray's a girl
by Lil fighter for good
Summary: Ray gets turned into a girl by some girl and now he has to find is true love. Kai, Max, Tyson, Chief, and Hillary help, but is Ray's true love closer to them then they think? R&R RayKai
1. ray becomes a girl

Lil fighter for good: This is my first beyblades fic, and yoai. So bare with me and please review and tell me what you think and if I should cntinue. Arigato."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblades, only the dumb stupid fairy/witch girl that appears in the very very beginning and the very very end.  
  
Ray was walking the streets on his home village of the white tigers. He had longed to see the place again. Not much had changed since he left. Where he, Mariah, Lee, and Kevin trained for to be the best as the White Tigers always were, still hadn't changed. Ray could still hear the clashing and crashing of their old beyblades battling. There was a rustling sound and Ray was flung back. Ray managed a glance at the pink blob that had knocked him down, Mariah.  
  
"Ray, you better be more careful. Weird things are happening and I think everything has to do with YOU!" Mariah cried and let Ray up. She sat there and Ray only sat there.  
  
"Mariah, what are you talking about?" Ray asked in a gentle voice.  
  
"Lee, Kevin, and a couple others have switched. Girls are now boys and boys are now girls. The one behind this says that she's looking for you. We say we don't know where you are and she changes another one of us." Mariah said and tears flowed down her cheek.  
  
"Great, just what I needed right now." Ray said and stood up and so did Mariah.  
  
"You aren't gunna go are you Ray?" Mariah blinked and Ray nodded. Mariah wiped away her eyes.  
  
"Yes, I have to. This is still my village, afterall." Ray said and Mariah nodded.  
  
"I'll bring you to the girl." Mariah said and led Ray to the heart of the White Tiger's village. Two girls ran up to him, one with green hair and one with shiney black hair.  
  
"Ray, you're here." The one with green hair gasped.  
  
"Yup, and you are?" Ray asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"It's me, Kevin!" The green haired one said.  
  
"And Lee!" The shiny haired one said.  
  
"Lee? Kevin?" Ray gasped.  
  
"I told you, Ray. Boys were turned into girls and girls into boys. That's Lee and Kevin. They're ONLY TWO of the many that have been turned." Mariah said.  
  
"Take me to this girl who is turning you all. I'll return all of you back to normal." Ray said and a voice laughed as a new girl appeared. She had brown hair and it went to her shoulders and she had bangs that were light brown, like her eyes. She had on a Chinese school uniform and she had a backpack on her back. She smiled and winked.  
  
"Hi, Ray Kon. I'm your worst nightmare. Okay, so you want them restored?" The girl asked and Ray nodded.  
  
"Yes." Ray said.  
  
"Fine, but it will cost you." The girl said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Fine." Ray said.  
  
"Good." The girl said with a grin on her face and she waved her hand. Lee and Kevin were restored as new.  
  
"Is everyone back to normal?" Ray asked and The girl nodded.  
  
"Yes and now for our little deal." The girl said and waved her hand again and Ray felt weird. His body began to change. His muscular shoulders became slender, along with his hole body, and his chest grew out slightly and he could feel his whole body changing. Then it stopped and he heard a few gasps.  
  
"Ray….." Mariah voice trailed off as she held out a trembling hand that had a small mirror in it. Ray looked into it and almost screamed, He was now a girl!  
  
"That's our deal. You will only be turned back into a boy when you find true love." The girl said with a wink and then disappeared into this air.  
  
"Wow Ray. You're brave. We can help you." Kevin said with a determined voice and Lee, along with Mariah nodded, but Ray shook his head.  
  
"Nah, this is something I have to do alone." Ray said and started to walk.  
  
"Maybe the other blade breakers will help you." Lee called after Ray and Ray stopped. He turned around and nodded with a smile on his face. He took off back for Tokyo, Japan. He walked down the streets and he tried to think. Was he really all that different on the inside? He was still the same old Ray Kon that stumbled into the Bladebreakers years before and trained to be one. The same old Ray that lost Drigger and the same old Ray that made Tyson spit milk out his noise, or that same old Ray that made Max pee in his pants that time with his imitation of Kai, which was the same time that they heard Kai laugh. Ray knew he was still the same old Neko-jin he always was. He rounded the corner to Tyson's house. He kenw that at this time, everyone would be at Tyson's, thinking bout future battles, waiting for him. He was only going for one day and would return before sundown. He walked into the dojo to be greeted by Tyson's grandpa.  
  
"Hey wut up?" Gramps said.  
  
"Is Tyson, Max, Kai, Hillary, and Chief here?" Ray asked, his voice sounding more gurly than his voice before.  
  
"Ya, Tyson and his peeps are chillin in the back." Gramps said and Ray nodded. Ray took off at a full sprint towards the back and did a slid as he rounded the corner. He kicked up some dust and when the dust cleared, he was face to face with his friends.  
  
"Wooh, who is she?" Hillary asked in a shocked voice.  
  
"I have no clue." Max and Tyson said at the same time, even Kai was shocked by having one eyebrow up.  
  
"You guys, it's me, Ray. I need your help." Ray said franticaly.  
  
"Listen, we have only one friend named Ray and he's out in China right now." Max said.  
  
"It is me, guys. I've been turned into a girl. You have to help me find true love so I can be turned back. Even go back to the white tigers village. Mariah, Lee, and Kevin know this is me." Ray said franticaly, trying to think of what he could say to convince them.  
  
"Wow, that's something not everyone knows." Tyson said.  
  
"I stil don't believe her." Kai said and crossed his arms.  
  
"Fine. Tyson squirt milk out of his nose at the same time that Max went in his pants while laughing so hard at my imitation of you Kai. Hillary has a crush on Tyson, but Tyson doesn't look her way, saying "she's girl and not a blader." Kai's from the demolition boys, joined the blade breakers and became the captain. In America, while touring the place where Max's mom worked, we all took off, but Kai was the only one to stay, while drinking tea. Tyson's gramps was doing stupid tricks with his cane and hat. Kai you got agitated when King and Queen kept beating you and when they broke your blade. No one has moved faster than the time we all were hurring out of the dojo because Tyson has gas. Cheif's bit beast, Dizzy, was once a real bit beast, but because of an electrical storm, Dizzy was trapped in his laptop. Do you believe me yet or need I go on?" Ray asked and everyone just starred at him.  
  
"Ray?????" Max said and fell off the side of the dojo.  
  
"Yes, that's what I've been trying to tell you. Back in the white tigers village, I was over where Kevin, Mariah, lee and I used to trin when we were little and trained there when we were our villages team. Mariah came running up and said that people were being turned and the one doing it wanted me. So I agreed to go there. Lee and Kevin had been turned into girls, all because of that girl with the powers. I had them set free on the deal that I would be turned into a girl. She said the only way I could be turned back is if I find my true love." Ray said and crossed his arms.  
  
"So where exactly do we start?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Maybe in the morning, because the sun is already setting." Max said.  
  
"Good idea, Max. It makes perfect sense." Chief said and the others nodded. Kai stood up and began to walk off.  
  
"Hey Kai? Where are you going, buddy?" Tyson yelled after Kai.  
  
"For a walk." Kai said and disappeared.  
  
"Kai really needs to stop doing that, disappearing in important times." Hillary said and Ray started to walk off.  
  
"Not you, too, Ray." Max whined and Ray nodded.  
  
"A walk sounds nice. Anyone want to join?" Ray asked and Hillary jumped up.  
  
"I wanna come. They can stay back." Hillary said and the two left. They began to walk parts of the streets until Ray broke the silence.  
  
"This is so hard." Ray said and crossed his arms.  
  
"What do you mean, Ray?" Hillary asked.  
  
"Being a girl. It's so different from being a boy. Look, my clothes barely fit anymore." Ray said and then pouted.  
  
"It doesn't look too bad Ray." Hillary said with a smile and Ray laughed.  
  
"If you say, Mariah always said to look on the bright side of things, like her obession with pink things, and I think I've found the bright side." Ray said and Hillary perked up.  
  
"Ya? And what's that?" Hillary asked and Ray smirked.  
  
"I can finally find my true love." Ray said and Hillary was the one to laugh.  
  
"Ya, but you'd have to learn to be a little more like a girl, then." Hillary said and they both laughed.  
  
"That'd take about a year and two." Ray said and Hillary laughed.  
  
"It looks like it's sorta getting late and I'm spending the night at my house, not Tyson's. I'll see you later, Ray." Hillary said and begin to take off. Ray began to walk slowly around the dark street and slowly came upon the park. He slowly walked into the park and began to walk around when he fell upon a familir face, sitting on a bench. The Russian had been in the park alone, so Ray walked over and sat down next to Kai.  
  
"Hey Kai, have you been here this hole time?" Ray asked and turned to look at Kai who was also looking at him.  
  
"Yes, I have been." Kai said with a frown and crossed his arms. Ray could feel a difference in Kai, but he couldn't tell what that difference was.  
  
"We all thought you'd be on a walk, not hanging around the park." Ray said and Kai grunted.  
  
"Same difference." Kai said. Now Ray realized it, there was a difference in Kai's tone, different than what he usual would use.  
  
"Kai, are you okay?" Ray asked and forced the russion to look at him. Here he was, Ray Kon once a boy, now a girl. He hair was alittle more well kept then before, long, thin, and shiny. His eyes were still the same, but softer like a girl's. His outfit barely fit and was loose to his new slender body. He now had breasts and his whole body just felt weird. Ray's eyes locked on Kai's and Ray could see a faint look in Kai's eyes, that had never been there before.  
  
"I'm fine. Are YOU okay?" kai asked and Ray smiled.  
  
"Of course, I'm okay. Other than being a girl, I'm fine." Ray said in his usual tone of voice, even though he was sounding more and more like a girl.  
  
"Ha, you even sound like one. So what's it like?" Kai asked.  
  
"What's what like?" Ray asked.  
  
"Being a girl." Kai said.  
  
"It's weird. It's weird to walk and the voice is so different, along with the body." Ray said and stood up. He sighed and looked over himself, so weird.  
  
"Must be weird, get Hillary to help you." Kai said and crossed his arms just as Ray turned to look at him. A smile on his face.  
  
"That's a good idea! But I think it's a little too late to see her." Ray said as Kai got up and stretched.  
  
"Than see her tomorrow morning." Kai said.  
  
"Okay." Ray said and footsteps, along with voices, could be heard.  
  
"Crud, now the punks and jerks come out. We should get going Ray." Kai said and grabbed Ray's hand and jerked him away, but were stopped by people in front of them.  
  
"Well, lookie here. We got a beautiful young lady with a kid like him." One of the thugs said and motioned for the others to step forward. Soon they were surrounded with no way out.  
  
"Hand over the pretty lady, boy, or you WILL get hurt." Another thugs said and Kai pulled Ray closer.  
  
"They're all a bunch of idiots, Ray. Leave them to me." kai said.  
  
"Come on, Kai. Do you have to be so violent?" Ray asked and Kai looked at him.  
  
"Then what do you propose?" Kai asked sternly and Ray smirked.  
  
"Watch and follow my lead." Ray said and slowly pulled Drigger and his launcher out his pocket. Kai caught on, pulls out Dranzer and his launcher.  
  
"I get it, now." Kai said as Ray launched Drigger and he launched Dranzer. Drigger and Dranzer went all over the place, the thugs scattering all over the place. Dranzer and Drigger returned to them. The thugs came running back.  
  
"They're coming back." Ray said.  
  
"Then we run. Come on." kai said and grabbed Ray's hand. Kai gripped it tight and gave Ray a yank as they began to run. They ran around street corners, this way, and that. They finaly got rid of them as they reached Tyson's dojo. Who was waiting out there? None other than the trio, Tyson, Max, and Kenny. Kai ran up, still holding Ray's hand.  
  
"I found, Kai." Ray said and pointed to Kai with his free hand.  
  
"Ya, also looks like you two are a couple!" Tyson laughed and pointed to them holding hands still. Max and Chief joined in on the laughing. Kai and Ray blushed as they let go and crossed their arms.  
  
"Let's just forget about it." Kai said in a stern, yet threatening voice and the three stopped laughing, fearing Kai might do something bad. The five of them walked into the dojo and went to rest. Till tomorrow when they can start the hunt, for Ray's true love. Is that person far or close, how far or how close? Could it be right under his nose and he doesn't know? Find out next chapter. 


	2. finding out kai's in love

Lil fighter for good. Sorry this took me so long to update. I've been busy. whines I still have to get two books for the book reports do for school……. sighes Okay, well. stops crud, forgot to do my math homework! sighes a deep sigh um, okay. Ya, as I was saying.. Enjoy and review. Arigato.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblades, only the dumb stupid fairy/witch girl that appears in the very very beginning and the very very end.  
  
The sun was bright when the gang awoke and Kai was no where in site. He disappeared again. His stuff had already been put away, so they figured he went outside to train. They put their stuff away and went outside, but Kai was not there.  
  
"Man, where is Kai?" Tyson asked and the others shrugged.  
  
"I'll see you later, guys. I'm heading over to Hillary's." Ray said and took off. He rounded some corners and finaly came to Hillary's house. He knocked on the door and it was Hillary.  
  
"Oh, Hi Ray. Come in." Hillary said and Ray stepped in. He took off his shoes and followed Hillary to her room and they sat down and began to chat.  
  
"Hillary, I need your help. I sorta need clothes now and it's weird." Ray said and Hillary laughed.  
  
"Then you've come to the right place. We'll go shopping today and get you some things." Hillary said and stood up. Ray stodd up and nodded. They took off for the store and Hillary kept having Ray try things on and Ray felt weird wearing them. From shorts to skirts to sleeveless belly shirts, Hillary was the one having a field day. They got Ray all new clothes and all new shoes. They went back to Hillary's house and Hillary want Ray to change and put on something else. Hillary left the room and Ray decided to wear something different. He threw on a black sports bra, a white shirt with blue sleeves, a red skirt, like the schools use, and white socks. Hillary came back in the room and gasped.  
  
"What?" Ray asked and Hillary stood in shock.  
  
"Why Ray. You have good fasion sense. That's really amazing." Hillary said and began to walk around looking at Ray, who kept watching Hillary.  
  
"You're making me dizzy." Ray said and stopped it and Hillary stopped.  
  
"Sorry, Ray. I know. You can leave your stuff here and some nights you can stay and others we can stay with the blade breakers and chief." Hillary said and Ray nodded.  
  
"Okay." Ray said and the two took off, once again, but their destination was the dojo. They arrived and went right to the back where Tyson noticed Ray and when he went to launch Dragoon it went right into the dirt and not the bowel.  
  
"Wooh…….." Tyson starred in shock, making the other two look.  
  
"Kai's not here?' Hillary asked.  
  
"We haven't seen him at all today." Kenny said.  
  
"I know where he is." Ray said and took of at a run to the park, leaving the others back at the dojo. He entered the park and, yes, Kai was sitting on the bench Ray had found him at last night. Ray walked over and stood before Kai, who opened his eyes and looked at him.  
  
"Ray?" Kai asked.  
  
"Do you spend every minute alone here in the park?" Ray asked and could see something in Kai's eyes. The one he knew as hope.  
  
"No. I go other places. And what the heck are you wearing?" Kai asked and looked down. Ray blushed and began to think.  
  
"Hillary said it'd be better to wear girl's clothes then boys and so she got me all these clothes and so that's what I'm wearing." Ray said, earning him a stare from Kai. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." Kai said and Ray walked over and sat next to Kai, just looking at him. Kai turned and looked at him, eyes locking. Ray could now truly see it. Since he was little he had a good sense of feeling other people's emotions and seeing things in their eyes. Now that comes into play for in Kai's eyes, Ray sees a bit of hope and love.  
  
"I figured out how you're different now, Kai." Ray said and Kai looked away.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Kai said and Ray laughed.  
  
"Sure you do. You're in love." Ray said and Kai shook his head.  
  
"I am not." Kai began to argue back and passer byers looked at them.  
  
"Yes you are. With who? Tell me….. I won't tell no one." Ray said earning him a glare from Kai and Ray just crossed his arms.  
  
"I'm not in love." Kai said and Ray got an idea. Ray stood up and looked at Kai.  
  
"The others were hopeing you'd come back for some training they were doing." Ray said and Kai stood up and began to walk. 'perfect. He stood up. Now to put my plan into action.'  
  
"Fine." Kai said and Ray ran up and caught up to him. Ray linked his right arm with Kai's left and leaned a little on him and he laced his fingers with Kai's.  
  
"I will crack you sooner or later, Kai." Ray smirked and Kai couldn't even look at Ray, making Ray pout.  
  
"Fine. But I will not crack." Kai said and Ray smiled.  
  
"You will too crack. Cuz you're in love." Ray said.  
  
"Am not." kai said.  
  
"Are too." Ray responded.  
  
"Am not." Kai shot back.  
  
"Are not." Ray turned it around.  
  
"Am too." Kai said, not realizes what he said.  
  
"OOh, with who? You said you are so who are you in love with?" Ray asked and Kai glared at him and it made Ray laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kai asked and Ray could see who he was in love with in his eyes and it hit Ray like a stack of books.  
  
"I know who you love." Ray said and looked down.  
  
"I don't believe you." Kai said.  
  
"Yes you do, yes you do!" Ray said, as they loomed closer and closer to the dojo.  
  
"No I don't." Kai said.  
  
"No you don't." Ray switched the words around.  
  
"yes I do. Darnnit." Kai said and Ray laughed.  
  
"Ha. You can be turned into a fool, Kai. Just by one person. All because you've grown a crush on a friend." Ray said and Kai grunted.  
  
"You tell anyone and I will hurt you." Kai said.  
  
"Oh. What. Not tell them that Kai is in love with…….." Kai put his hand over Ray's mouth.  
  
"Don't you dare." Kai said and removed his hand.  
  
"Me." Ray said and laughed. They had just reached the dojo and no one was in site and so Kai pushed Ray up against the wall.  
  
"I swear that I will get you back if anyone find outs, Ray." Kai said.  
  
"Oh is that a fact." Ray teased him, he wanted to play with kai's strings and see how long it'll take to make Kai snap.  
  
"Yes it is." Kai said and Ray loomed closer.  
  
"What'll you do if I don't believe you." Ray said.  
  
"Then I could show you." Kai said and then there was a cough and the two looked to the side to see Tyson, Max, Kenny, Hilary, and Tyson's gramps.  
  
"It looks like lil russion Kai fell for the once boy, now girl, Ray." Tyson's gramps said.  
  
"Kai is this true?" Max asked and Kai let go of Ray and begain to walk away.  
  
"Of course not." Kai called back and Ray begain to rub his wrists.  
  
"Man that hurt. Who would have known that Kai had a soft spot." Ray smirk.  
  
"Kai has a soft spot?" Tyson asked and Ray nodded.  
  
"He's in love." Ray said and laughed.  
  
"OH my god! Kai is in love?" Hillary gasped and Ray nodded.  
  
"Yup and I know who." Ray said and smirked.  
  
"Tell us!" Kenny said excitedly.  
  
"Becareful guys, don't get too excited or you might pee in your pants." Dizzy said and they all laughed and Max blushed.  
  
"I didn't mean to do that, Dizzy!" Max said.  
  
"Now, tell us Ray. The suspense is killing all of us." Dizzy said.  
  
"Sorry guys. But I promised Kai I wouldn't tell and Ray never breaks a promise. Anywho. I'm going back to bug Kai. I'll cya later." Ray said and took off at a full sprint away from them and towards the way Kai went. Now Ray knows, but no one else. Does he feel the same? You'll have to see what happens next time. Cya. 


	3. gettin' asked out

Lil fighter for good: Hiya. This is the second time I am doing this chapter. The first time, I had written it down and lost it. Thank god, I only had done a paragraph. Okay. Please review. This is gunna be a weird chapter. Trust me, but it will be funny. Thanks. Enjoy."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblades, only the dumb stupid fairy/witch girl that appears in the very very beginning and the very very end.  
  
Ray ran off towards the park, knowing it was where Kai could be found. Ray went into the park and looked around, but Kai wasn't at the bench. Ray walked all around and finaly found Kai looking out to sea. Ray slowly walked up without making a sound and wrapped his arms around kai's kneck, making kai jump. Ray began to laugh.  
  
"I scared you, Kai. That's soooo funny." Ray laughed jokingly.  
  
"Not funny, Ray." Kai said and turned around in Ray's grasp.  
  
"Yah it is. I scared the infamous Kai." Ray laughed and Kai has a scowl on his face.  
  
"Ha ha ha, real funny." Kai said and Ray smirked.  
  
"heh. I can joke a bout it all I want and there nothing you can do bout it." Ray said in a sly tone, trying to surpress his laughter, and Kai smirked.  
  
"Yes I can." Kai said and kissed Ray on the lips. Ray, shocked at first, kissed back and it was broke when a voice was heard.  
  
"Kai! Ray! Where are you guys?" Tyson's voice came and was echoed by Hillary's, Kenny's, and Max's.  
  
"Great. They always ruin the fun. They're party poopers." Ray said and Kai laughed.  
  
"nice word, you create it yourself?" Kai asked and Ray smiled.  
  
"Nah. Just a word I heard Mariah use." Ray said.  
  
"let's get out of here. I don't feel like meeting the gang right now." Kai said and crossed his arms.  
  
"Sure. Where do you wanna go?" Ray asked.  
  
"I'm thinking of walking around the town." Kai said.  
  
"Then I'll join you." Ray said and Kai nodded.  
  
"Sure." Kai said and the two took off. Barely missing getting caught by the gang. They took off and began to walk the lamp lit streets. The stars were out and the sky was dark and it was a full moon. They walked in silence for about five minutes until Ray broke the silence.  
  
"Why me?" Ray asked and looked at Kai. Kai didn't look back, just shrugged.  
  
"I trust you and know you. You seem different now more then before and I've come to realize that I've always had some feelings towards you." kai said, more in a thinking type of voice then knowing and Ray couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Oh come on Kai. That's so lame." Ray said and Kai couldn't help but laugh along.  
  
"True. But it's the only thing I could think of." Kai said and both of them laughed.  
  
"This has been a fun day. Teasing you." Ray said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"……" was kai's response and Ray just laughed and grabed Kai's hand and laced his fingers with kai's.  
  
"You aren't mad, are you?" Ray asked trying to catch Kai's attention, which he did.  
  
"No. I can't be mad at you, for some odd reason." Kai said and Ray laughed.  
  
"That's not hard to believe." Ray said and placed his head slight on kai's shoulder, making kai blush. They walked around, without talking, for quite a while until Kai was the one to break the silance.  
  
"Ray?" Kai asked.  
  
"Ya, kai?" Ray's voice sounded like he was waiting for kai to tell him the words he wants to hear.  
  
"Will you go out with me?" Kai asked and they stopped. Kai looked at Ray, who was looking at him.  
  
"Sure, Kai. You might be the one who's my true love." Ray said and kissed Kai on the lips. Kai kissed back. The kiss went deeper as Ray's lips parted and Kai slipped his toungue into Ray's mouth. It began to search around. Then a voice was heard which made both of them jump.  
  
"Oh my god! Kai? Ray?" The voice said and the two jumped and turned to see hillary and only hillary. She was alone, must have been heading home.  
  
"Hil…Hil… Hillary." The two stuttered at the same time and Hillary's face just showed how shocked she was.  
  
"I can't believe it. I would have never thought of you two. Kai mostly. Who would have thought. I think it's sooooo cute." Hillary said and the two did a facefualt and starred at her in disbelief.  
  
"Did you just say cute?" The two gaped.  
  
"Yes. I think you two make a cute couple. I won't tell the others if you don't want me to." Hillary said and the two looked relieved.  
  
"Thank god. You do and you are so dead." Kai said and Hillary smiled and gave a thumbs up.  
  
"Alright. My mouth is sealed." Hillary said and took off for her house.  
  
"It should be a law that you can't act as happy as she was." Ray said and Kai nodded.  
  
"I agree." Kai said and then they both laughed.  
  
"She must be on drugs." Ray said.  
  
"Or happy pills so she doesn't kill Tyson." kai said and they continued to walk and just laughed.  
  
"You stayin' at Tyson's?" Ray asked and kai nodded.  
  
"Yup. Not going back to see grandfather, that's for sure." Kai said and Ray laughed.  
  
"Okay. Then I'm staying at Tyson's, too, instead of going to Hillary's." Ray said and the two continued to walk. They were slowly making their way back to Tyson's.  
  
"We have to keep this a secret for as long as we can." Kai said.  
  
"Ya I agree. I'll promise not to tell a single person, if you won't." Ray said with a smile on his face, for he loved keeping secrets.  
  
"Fine. I won't tell anyone either. I promise and I'll seal it with a kiss." kai said and kissed ray on the lips. It slowly grew into a passionate kiss and, then sadly to the two, it ended. They both walked into the dojo and into the room to find Tyson, max, and kenny already there.  
  
"There you two are! We searched everywhere for you! Even the whole park!" Tyson said and the two beside him nodded. The two sweat dropped.  
  
"Um, we weren't in the park. I found Kai on the out skirts of town, just walking around. We headed right back." Ray said, trying to make the lie sound believeable.  
  
"Figures. Kai must have been pissed bout before." Kenny said. And the other two nodded and ray and kai just looked at each other and then back to the three.  
  
"Riiiiightt." The two said together.  
  
"well, now that we're all here. Let's play a game before going to sleep!" Tyson said in a cheery voice.  
  
"I stand corrected. It's should be illegal to act as happy as Tyson is. Hillary must have been taking happy pills cause Tyson has to be on drugs." Ray said and crossed his arms.  
  
"what game, Tyson?" Max asked.  
  
"Truth or Dare." Tyson said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, I wanna play." Kenny said.  
  
"Count me in." Max said after kenny.  
  
"I'll play." Ray said, walking over to the gang.  
  
"I guess I'll play, only cuz there's nothing else to do." Kai said and sat down next to ray, so they sat in a circle.  
  
"Alright. Hummm….. Kai, truth or dare?" Tyson asked, looking at Kai who was sitting next to him and Kai narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Dare. I already know what the truth would have been." Kai said and Tyson sweatdropped.  
  
"Uh ya. I dare you to act nice for once." Tyson said and Kai laughed.  
  
"That was a waist of a turn, Tyson." Kai said with a smirk.  
  
"Wow, never heard you laugh before, kai." Tyson, Max, and Kenny said at once.  
  
"hey Tyson, I'm throwing it back at you. Truth or dare?" kai said.  
  
"Truth, you ain't got nothing on me." Tyson said.  
  
"What's up with you and Hillary? You two a couple or is she just a girl you got a crush on?" Kai asked and Tyson went red as a cherry.  
  
"Neither. She's just a dumb girl from my school!" Tyson yelled and crossed his arms as the other four laughed.  
  
"Just go." Ray managed to say and it made Tyson smirk.  
  
"Ooooohh, Ray…." Tyson said and Ray gulped.  
  
"I think I just got cornered." Ray said.  
  
"Truth or dare, Ray." Tyson said with a wicked grin on his face.  
  
"Dare me Tyson. I know the truth." Ray said.  
  
"Ha. Perfect. I dare you to French kiss Kai." Tyson said and max and kenny laughed.  
  
"Good one, Tyson." Max said.  
  
"fine." Ray said and French kissed Kai, but the two tried not to show how much they enjoyed it, when it ended.  
  
"Max, truth or dare?" Ray asked.  
  
"Dare me." Max said.  
  
"I dare you to wear your underwear or boxers on your head and go next door and ask for a cape so you can be a super hero and save the day." Ray said and crossed his arms.  
  
"Man, you're good, Ray." Tyson, Kenny, and Kai said.  
  
"Fine." max sighed and slowly undressed took off his beyblade boxers and put them on his head and redressed himself. He walked outside, followed by the others, and over to the next door lady. Next door lived a nice young couple. Max knocked on the door and the lady opened the door.  
  
"Yes, may I help you?" The lady asked and giggled when she say Max.  
  
"Do you have a cape I can borrow so I can be a super hero and go save the day?" max asked, acting like a little child and the guy came to the door and stood behind the lady.  
  
"Sure, I'll go get you one." The lady said with a smile and left and returned a minute later with a small blanket and handed it to him.  
  
"Thank you, Kindly." Max said and bowed. He tied it around his kneck and took off like he was flying. The four burst out laughing and ran back into the dojo to await max. max came in with the cape still on and his boxers on his head.  
  
"Go Max." Ray said and Max sat down.  
  
"Yup, Chief, truth or dare." Max said.  
  
"Truth." Kenny replied.  
  
"Do you ever wish that Dizzy was real and your girlfriend? You both are pretty smart." Max said.  
  
"No I don't." Kenny said.  
  
"Wow, if Dizzy knew, she'd give you a one two." Ray said and the others laughed.  
  
"Yah, well, let's get some sleep." Tyson said with a yawn and the others nodded. They took out the blankets and went to bed to head for another day, with ray and kai trying to keep the secret of their relationship, but how long will it stay a secret? 


	4. turned back and a new task

Lil fighter for good: Okay, here's the next chapter. I was sorta bored and didn't feel like doing my homework right now…. So ya. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblades, only the dumb girl, who makes a short apperance and I won't mention her again untill she appears cuz I'm growing agitated at mentioning her. I don't own Ran, it's owned by Akira Kurosawa. I have it on dvd. If you wanna know what it's bout then ask. It's really good.

Ray slept good, deampt of Kai all night long and he hated when he had to wake up. Ray sat up when he was woken up by a crash and he just sat there without moving, except for his eyes which would just blink. Ray looked around to notice Tyson, Chief, and Max were still asleep, but he wasn't sure about Kai. Kai was the one who might be awake, but would act asleep. There was another loud crash and Ray jumped and hit the floor with a thud. Kai turned over and just looked at ray.  
"Ow. That hurt." Ray said in a whisper and noticed kai was looking at him.  
"You okay?" Kai said and Ray nodded.  
"Yah, but what were those crashes?" Ray asked and stood up just as Kai did. They put away there sleeping stuff and walked outside. They slipped on their shoes as another crash was heard and Ray jumped again. Kai tried to surpress his laughter, but it was a little obvious with his face. They walked around front to see fireworks go off and ray just starred.  
"You're afraid of the loud crashes of fire works?" Kai asked and Ray felt himself blush. Stupid, he knew, but he still wasn't used to fire works. Kai knew he wouldn't get an answer so he grabbed Ray by the hand and took off at a run, Ray tried to keep up. Kai took Ray into the park and to where he had been in the morning. And they sat on a bench and they could see the fireworks even better. They could see people all over the place watching them, but they were alone where they were. Ray was in love with the beautiful colors of the fireworks and it just made Kai laugh to see Ray so interested in a light show. All the lights in the park had been turned off for the fireworks, so it was dark and foreboding, but the two didn't care. Ray sat like a little kid waiting for the candy store to open and stared at it like he was watching kai blade. Kai just sat there casuly and would glance at Ray every now and then to make sure he doesn't fall off the bench from leaning foreward to much.  
"Wow. How do they get those colors?" Ray piped up after a while of silence, yet the show continued, and Kai shrugged. He was no genious at it and he didn't quite care.  
"I have no clue. It's just lights." Kai said and Ray nodded. He moved foreward just a little and lost his balance. He accidently grabbed kai's shirt and kai down with him. Ray hit the ground first and looked to see Kai on top of him, their lips very close to touching. Both of them couldn't help but blush, then Kai went closer and both of their lips met in a kiss. The loud crashes of the fireworks didn't bother the two, but the light seemed to set the mood. It would light up the sky and allow them to see each other and when it was dark they just waited for the light. Ray had the nerve to talk to break the silence.  
"I wish this could just go on and on, Kai." Ray said and Kai moved and sat there Indian style.  
"Everything will change soon." Kai said and it made Ray think.  
"How come I haven't gone back to normal yet? I found you, Kai. I know you're my true love, but I'm still a girl." Ray said and Kai began to think.  
"Maybe there's one thing more you have to do. That that girl didn't tell you." Kai said and Ray nodded.  
"Yo, you stupid, ugly, fashion senseless, girl. I got a bone to pick with you and your ugly face!" Ray said in a harsh tone and Kai was shocked for he never heard Ray such mean things. There was a blow of wind and a girl stood there, a little agitated. Her brown hair was in two buns on the top, back of her head and her bangs were here and there and some hair dangled by her ears. She wore tan capris, a Chinese shirt, and black boots that only went to her knees.  
"Do you have any clue what time it is?" The girl barked.  
"Yah. I wanna know how come I'm not a boy again?" Ray barked and the girl crossed her arms.  
"Touchy touchy, Ray Kon. You have one other thing you hae to do in order to be turned back." The girl said and it agitated Ray.  
"What is it?!?" Ray just about yelled and the girl smirked.  
"You'll see, it always comes to each relationship. You'll know when you see it." The girl snickered and disappeared into thin air.  
"That girl is seriously gunna get it." Ray said and Kai couldn't help but laugh.  
"She speaks in riddles." Kai said.  
"I wonder what she meant." Ray said.  
"Let's see, regular relationships- fights, making out, sex, breaking up, spliting up, doubt, dates, meeting each other's parents, suspison, jealousy, need I go on?" Kai said and Ray sighed.  
"Um…. One of those has to be it." Ray said.  
"Meeting each other's parents is out of the question. The only one that makes any since is dates." Kai said and Ray nodded. Then we'll have to do something." Ray said and leaned alittle on kai, knowing Kai wouldn't really care.  
"Dates are something I don't do." Kai said and Ray laughed.  
"Movies then. They always seemed so cool. Movies and tv, in the white tigers village we never had them, so it's pretty cool. Going from there to here was like stepping into the future. And going here back is like taking a step into the past. So is the movies okay? You can pick the movie." Ray said.  
"Fine. I want to see an action/horror movie." Kai said and ray nodded.  
"Okay, fine with me. I have no clue bout that, but sure. I'm always up for new things." Ray said and sat up by his own and kai stood up. He held out a hand for Ray and ray took it, to be helped up by kai. Kai pulled Ray close into a different type of hug and they just looked into each other's eyes until everything was pitch dark. Ray could feel Kai's presence and Kai could feel Ray's. Kai kissed Ray and Ray kissed back. Lights slowly turned on in the park and voices could be heard. The kiss had to end for the voices were growing closer and they were familer. Kai let go of ray sadly and began to disappear into the darkness. Ray felt as though it had all been a dream and slowly walked off towards Kai had disappeared off to and then he began to run with one hand stretched out, but no matter where Ray went, Kai was no where in site. By the time Ray searched the whole park, day was breaking and he was all alone. Ray crossed his arms and walked back to Tyson's. No one was there. No where to be found, not even Tyson's gramps. Ray went off to Mr. Dickonson's, but no one was there. Hillary wasn't at her house and Kai wasn't at his grandfather's. They weren't at the stream, the park, the blading center, nowhere. Ray didn't know what was going on. He sighed as he decided to go to the park. He was walking to the park when he felt a tug at his shirt. He looked back to see a small girl. She had golden eyes, that showed pain and hurt in them, and Her black hair was a mess, the bottoms showing that they had been burned by fire. Her clothes was a blue dress, with holes, cuts, and dirt. She wore no shoes, but she did wear socks, but they were in as bad a condition as her dress. Her body was bruised and scrapped and dried blood on her knees and cheek.  
"Please, can you help me?" The girl asked in a small voice. Ray tried to guess her age, 3 maybe 4. Ray nodded and took her to Tyson's house, which had been nearby. He went into Tyson's room, where his stuff was and began to dug through his bag, the girl just sitting on the floor looking at him. Rei pulled out an outfit.  
"Okay, Mariah is no longer allowed to pack my things." Ray laughed and turned to look at the girl. He handed her the small outfit, it was one of Mariah's outfits from when she was little, she never wanted Ray to forget her so she always packed that when he was leaving. The girl took it in her hands.  
"Huh?" The girl looked at the outfit to Ray and back and forth.  
"Put it on, it should fit you." Ray said and the girl nodded. She slowly got up and removed her dress. Ray noticed the scars and bruises on her back and chest. The girl put on the shirt which put perfectly and then the pants, which were alittle long, but fit. Ray dug into his bag and pulled out a pair of socks and handed them to her. She put them on and Ray folded them so they fit better.  
"This good?" The girl asked and Ray nodded.  
"Yup. That was my friend's outfit. You can keep it. It fits you perfectly." Ray said with a smile and the girl hugged him.  
"Thank you, thank you." The girl said.  
"You're welcome. Who are you, exactly?" Ray asked and the girl sat down right before him.  
"I'm Kotori. I'm 4." The girl said.  
"I'm Ray." Ray said and the girl nodded.  
"Nice to meet you, Ray-chan." Kotori said and Ray smiled.  
"nice to meet you, too. Where are your parent's Kotori?" Ray asked and Kotori looked down.  
"I ran away from them. Mother is never home, but when she is she's either asleep or drunk. Father hurts me and my brother does, too." Kotori said and Ray nodded.  
"I see." Ray said.  
"I ran away, hoping to go somewhere else. Find someone nice and live there with them." The girl said and Ray stood up.  
"Then you can stay here until then." Ray said with a smile and Kotori's face lit up.  
"You mean it?" Kotori asked and Ray nodded and the girl hugged him.  
"Thank you so much." Kotori said.  
"No problem. I don't mind you calling me Ray-chan, but I'm a boy. I've have a cursed placed upon me, and only when I figure out what I'm supposed to do, will I turn back." Ray said and Kotori nodded.  
"Then Ray-kun." Kotori said with a giggle.  
"Alright. Now I have to find my friends." Ray said and pulled out a pair of shoes from his backpack.  
"I wanna help." Kotori said and Ray nodded.  
"Sure." Ray said and they both walked out of the house. Ray slipped on his shoes and the girl put on the shoes Ray had tooken out of his bag, they fit perfectly. They took off.  
"Where do you think they'd go off to?" Kotori asked and Ray shook his head.  
"No idea." Ray said and Kotori grabbed his hand.  
"I know. How bout the park. Did you know that today is the sakura blossum festival? Let's go." Kotori said and Ray nodded. They headed off to the park. There they were, Tyson, Max, Hillary, Kenny, Mr. Dickonson, and Kai. They were all sitting on a blanket under a sakura blossum tree.  
"Hey, finaly!" Tyson yelled and waved a hand for Ray to come over. Ray smiled and walked over with Kotori.  
"We were wondering if you were ever gunna come here." Mr. Dickonson said.  
"Ya, we were growing worried." Max said.  
"I forgot that the festival was today and we were going." Ray laughed.  
"Then how'd you remember?" Tyson asked.  
"Kotori reminded me of it." Ray said and everyone looked at her.  
"hello. I'm Kotori." Kotori said with a bow.  
"She's adorable!" Max said and Tyson laughed. Ray let go of Kotori's hand, who was getting apraisal from Tyson, Kenny, Hillary and Max, and sat next to Kai.  
"Glad you finaly could make it. I didn't wanna be stuck here with them." Kai said and Ray laughed.  
"Sorry." Ray said.  
"So who exactly is Kotori?" Kai asked.  
"Dunno. She ran away from home and wound up running into me. The clothes she wears are Mariah's. Her clothes weren't in good condition, she didn't even have shoes. I suspect that she must have run away days to weeks ago." Ray said and Kai nodded.  
"Is she staying with us?" Kai asked and Ray nodded.  
"Ya, you should see her body. She has been abused. I thought it was best." Ray said and Kai nodded.  
"It is." Kai said.  
"Yo, Kotori is stayin at my place. It's been decided and no one better make a fuss over it." Tyson said and the others nodded. Sakura blossoms had opened fully in a matter of time and everyone enjoyed it. The only time of year they did, it only came once a year and was a beautiful site. The sun was slowly setting and everyone got up.  
"I think it's bout time to head on home." Max said and yawned.  
"Ya, sounds like you need to get some sleep, Maxie." Tyson said with a laugh.  
"Ya, I know." Max said. Hillary got up and brushed some petals of her skirt.  
"I'm gunna be staying with you guys tonight, if that's alright." Hillary said.  
"Sure. The more the merrier. We can play truth or dare again." Tyson said with a laugh.  
"Long as I don't need to go outside with my boxers on my head again, sure." Max said and the others laughed.  
"Fine, Maxie." Tyson said.  
"I'll see you all later, I have things to do." Mr. Dickonson said and left. Kotori got up and went over to Ray.  
"Ready to go?" Kai asked and Ray nodded as they got up.  
"Where you going, Ray-kun?" Kotori asked.  
"I'm going to go see a movie." Ray said and Kotori nodded.  
"Can I come?" Kotori asked and Ray shook his head.  
"No, stay with Max. He's fun. He'll put his boxers on his head and act like a super hero for you and hIllary is really nice and always gives into anything." Ray said in a whisper and Kotori nodded. Kotori ran over and grabbed Hillary's hand.  
"I come with you." Kotori said and Hillary nodded.  
"Sure." Hillary said.  
"You sure know how to get rid of others." Kai said.  
"Had to do it all the time back home." Ray said.  
"Let's go, let's go! I don't wanna miss my fav show!" Tyson said and took off. Max, Hillary, chief, and kotori took off back for Tyson's. Ray and Kai went off to the movies.  
"So have you decided on a movie, Kai?" Ray asked.  
"Ya, they're showing a good one. It's the remake of one I saw a while ago. It's called Ran." Kai said as they entered the theaters. They got the tickets, the popcorn, soda, and cruncha buncha and went into the theaters. Ray was on the edge of his seat the whole movie and truly enjoyed it. They left the movies and it was dark out and they were walking down an allyway. There was a small flash which lit up the dark allyway, but soon was gone. They reached the lamp light and Kai stared at Ray.  
"What?!?!?" Ray asked and Kai grabbed Ray's hand. He pulled him to the stream and Ray looked at his reflection.  
"You're back to normal." Kai said and there was another light as the girl stood there.  
"So you figured out a date would change you back, but you won't stay that way for long. You have to help out someone in need. It has to be something good. Then I'll appear once more and you'll finaly hear the news." The witch girls said, she was in black pajama pants with devils on them and a black pajama shirt with a devil on it that says bang and she has on slippers.  
"Okay." Ray said and the girl laughed.  
"You might wanna change sometime soon or you'll be tooken for a cross dresser." The girl said and disappeared. Kai and Ray then laughed.  
" Here." Kai said and Ray looked at him. Kai took off his shirt to reveal an undershirt and removed his pants to reveal a pair of shorts. Ray took the shirt and pants and changed.  
"I hope I get to stay a boy permently, now." Ray said and Kai laughed.  
"I was getting used to you being a girl. Even if it's only been a day or two." Kai said and Ray pouted.  
"Not funny, not funny one bit." Ray said in a childish voice and Kai moved closer.  
"Ya, I'm sorry." Kai said and kissed Ray on the lip, Ray kissed back.  
"We should get back. I have to figure out who to help in order to stay a boy forever." Ray said and the two headed to the dojo. With one last task to do in order to be turned back to a boy permently, Ray's so close to being back to normal, but unless he comes up quickly he might have to face an expected challenge which puts him and Kai at risk. Exactly who is Kotori and how come she's come in now? Fine out next time. 


	5. Everything is normal

Lil fighter for good: I think it's bout tiem I get this fic over and done with. enjoy this and please review. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblades, only the dumb girl, who makes a short apperance and I won't mention her again untill she appears cuz I'm growing agitated at mentioning her. I also own Kotori, but who really cares. You're here for the fic so on with the fic!"

Ray and Kai walked up to the dojo to see Max racing around only in his beyblade boxers. He was being chased by Tyson who also in beyblade boxers. Kai and Rei just looked, everyone stopped dead in their tracks and looked at Ray.  
"Oh my god!!" Everyone gasped and Kotori ran over to Ray and looked at him.  
"Ray-kun!" Kotori said and hugged Ray. Ray hugged her back.  
"I just figured it out, Kai. I figured out what I can do." Ray said and Kai raised an eyebrow.  
"What?!?" Kai asked.  
"Come with me, Kotori." Ray said.  
"Alright." Kotori said and Ray took her hand and took off, kotori running to keep up. They rounded corner and finaly came to a white building. Ray and Kotori went inside. There was a woman at the front desk who got up and went right to them. She took one look at Kotori and spoke.  
"Why aren't you that Kotori girl who's missing?" The woman asked and Kotori gripped Ray's hand.  
"Yes." Kotori said in a quiet voice.  
"It's a good thing you were brought here. You're now in the custody of the state and are going to be sent to a foster home." The woman said and walked back over to the desk to get a file. She returned and opened it.  
"I don't wanna." Kotori said and the woman raised an eyebrow.  
"But the Tasuke's have long awaited your arrival." The woman said.  
"I wanna go with Ray-kun." Kotori said and hid behind Ray.  
"You're going to the Tasuke's." The woman said.  
"Is there anyway to change it?" Ray asked.  
"There's the paperwork and stuff." The woman said.  
"Look, couldn't you find some sense of remorse and sorrow for Kotori and let her come with me?" Ray asked and the woman sighed.  
"I suppose I could." The woman said and pulled out a paper.  
"Kotori has to sign it in order for it to be legal. That she's your responsibility." The woman said as she handed the paper, along with a pen to Ray.  
"Alright." Ray said and filled out the form and signed his name. He passed it to kotori who egarly wrote her name on the line. Ray handed it back to the woman who put the paper back in the file.  
"Okay, she's now your responsibility." The woman said and Ray nodded. They, Kotori and Ray, had just stepped outside when a bright light flashed and the girl stood there, still in the same clothes as before.  
"You are annoying me. I wanna get some sleep. " She said and waved her hand and Ray's body glowed white and then went back to normal.  
"Wooh." Kotori said.  
"Have fun being back to normal, Ray." The girl said in a sly tone.  
"What does that mean?!?" Ray asked.  
"You'll see soon enough." The girl said and disappeared into thin air. Ray and Kotori walked back to the dojo and everyone was waiting for their arrival. Ray remembered that he had had to sign a spouse, someone to be Kotori's other parent, he had signed Kai's name. He just prayed Kai wouldn't mind.  
"You're finaly back." Tyson said.  
"Ya, sorry. But good news. I'm now back to normal." Ray said and the others cheered.  
"Ya, now we just have to figure something out." Kenny said and there was a bright light and a brown haired girl sat next to kenny. She had long brown hair the went to the floor, blue eyes, and she wore a strapless white belly shirt and a white skirt.  
"Who are you?!?" They all gaped.  
"Uh, it's me…. Dizzy." The girl said and pointed to herself. Her voice sounded like Dizzy's but a few years younger.  
"OH my god!" Kenny said and fell off the side of the dojo.  
"You okay, Chief?" Dizzy asked and looked at him.  
"Ya, fine, just fine." Kenny said.  
"This is getting weirder and weirder. First Ray's a girl and now Dizzy's come to life. What next, Ray and Kai are a couple?!?" Tyson said sarcastically at the end, making Kai and Ray blush and try to hide it.  
"Oh my god! They are a couple!" Max yelled.  
"I knew it all along, but now that the cat's out of the bag. I saw Ray and Kai kissing while I was walking home the other night. It was the cutest thing I'd ever seen." Hillary said and everyone stared at her in disbelief.  
"What???" Hillary asked and everyone looked away.  
"Nothing." Everyone said at the same time in a mellow voice. There was a bright light and the girl stood there.  
"Wooh, who's she?!?" Tyson asked.  
"Okay, is that what you meant?!?" Ray asked the girl and she shook her head.  
"No, this is just the work of my brother." The girl sighed.  
"He has the weirdest mind. I'll return it back to normal." The girl said and raised her hand.  
"I don't think so, Hiroko." A voice said and a boy stood there- black hair, black shirt, black pants with a silver chain for a belt, and black sneakers. The only thing bout him that wasn't black, beside his skin, was his eyes which were brown.  
"Heh, Hiro. This is your doing. I'm just fixing it." The girl, Hiroko, said.  
"Ah and turning Ray into a girl was your doing." Hiro, the boy, said.  
"So what." Hiroko said.  
"It gives me the right to have some fun also." Hiro said.  
"I should have let them banish you." Hiroko said and crossed her arms.  
"You should have." Hiro said in a mocking tone.  
"I did it to help Ray. You did it for sheer fun." Hiroko said in an annoyed tone.  
"So?" Hiro said.  
"Uh, do you guys have to fight?" Ray asked and Hiro walked towards Kotori.  
"No, but you hand over Kotori and everything will be alright." HIro said.  
"Leave her alone." Hiroko said and Kotori hid behind Ray.  
"Stay out of this. I've long awaited for this. The chance, I've been waiting for." Hiro said in a malicious tone of voice.  
"Stay away from her." Hiroko and Ray said at the same time.  
"Aw, she got two gaurds. Her older sister and her father." Hiro laughed.  
"Sister?" Ray looked at Hiroko.  
"Ya, Kotori is the youngest of us, the youngest with the bloodline like ours. Kill her and you gain her powers. It's the blood. Kill any of us and you gain our powers. Kotori has a different power. I can change things, Hiro can bring things to life. Kotori can make the impossible possible. Hiro's after it." Hiroko said.  
"Bingo." Hiro said.  
"Ray, you can break her of her bloodline. But you get one shot to do it right." Hiroko said.  
"No!" Hiro yelled and charged foreward at Hiroko.  
"You have to mix your blood and her's and she has to swallow it. It's the only way and no we don't always do that. We're not vampires!" Hiroko said as she kept Hiro at bay.  
"What do you mean one shot?" Ray asked.  
"Two times could kill someone as young as her. Every five years you get one more chance. So if she was 5-6 it's be two chances. But she's not there yet." Hiroko said and Ray nodded. Kai whipped a knife at him.  
"Why you have a knife on you, I'll never know. I'm not even gunna ask." Ray said and he slit his wrist and Kotori's at the same time. Both wrists now bleeding, Ray tried to figure out how to get Kotori to swallow it. Kai walked over.  
"You ever try food?!?" Hiroko yelled to them as she pushed her brother back.  
"Good idea." Ray said and Kai pulled out a spoon.  
"Or you can have her take it like medicine." Kai said and Ray just blinked.  
"I guess that'll work, also." Ray said and let his blood drip onto the spoon. It was halfway filled when Hiroko got sent flying back. Hiro, ready to kill them, slowly walked towards them.  
"No or never." Kai said and Ray nodded. He took the spoon and placed it in Kotori's mouth. She swallowed it and there was a bright light. Hiro disappeared and Hiroko disappeared.  
"Where'd they go?!?" Ray asked and everyone looked at Kotori.  
"They were never here. Created by her power, we only thought they were here cuz She wanted us to believe it." Kai said and Kenny looked around for Dizzy, but she wasn't there anymore.  
"Im sorry." Kotori said and Ray hugged her.  
"It's alright. You're safe. Don't worry." Ray said in a soothing voice.  
"I would have plainly hurt her, but I'm not that curel." Kai said and crossed his arms.  
"Otou-san." Kotori said and looked at kai. Kai glanced at Ray who laughed nervously.  
"Ya, Kotori, Otou-san." Kai said in a somewhat nice/sweet voice. Those words made Ray smile and Kotori laughed. Finaly everything is as it should be, Ray's back to normal, he's got his boy Kai and they have lil Kotori to keep them in line. A happy ending if you ask me. Or will the peace shortly be over? Who knows. 


End file.
